


Playing In The Snow

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Old Fic, Snow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Suddenly a ball of snow hit the back of her head, and she fell on her face, a familiar snicker coming from behind her, “I can’t believe you didn’t call me, darling. I’m hurt, deeply.”Scooping snow, she made her ball as hard as she could, and as she got up and threw it at him, “I knew I wouldn’t have to, you’d show up on your own eventually. You’re freaky like that.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Playing In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Caroline was awakened by an odd shiver, and very much like Lorelai from the gilmore girls - yes, she loved that show - she got up in a hurry, almost falling over and went to the window to see if her suspicions proved correct. Opening up the curtains, she saw a floor blanketed with snow and almost screamed excitedly, but then she looked at their bed and Klaus had one eye open staring at her - he was so grumpy, geez.

Jumping on the bed, - softly, kind of - Caroline peppered his face with gentle kisses, ending on his lips, and taking her time to wake him up in a nicer way, “Come play with me.”

Pulling her into the bed, Klaus hugged her close, “I’ll play with you right here, no need to get wet or cold.”

“No, we’d get hot and wet, which I sometimes prefer but not now. Stay in bed, I don’t care. I’m going.” Caroline joked, giving him one last loving kiss, and putting on more layers of clothes so she could play in the snow as her heart desired. While Klaus stayed in the warmth of their bed, still thinking if he should join her or not, he ended up falling asleep quickly.

It was an important decision. _Very important_. Should she begin with making a snowman or a snow angel? She couldn’t have a snow fight - yet - so that was out of the cards. Snowman or snow angel. Snowman. Snow angel. Snowm- who was she kidding? Bracing herself she threw herself on the floor - it was _so cold_ but she was too happy to care - and made the best damn snow angel to ever exist. Getting up, she started molding her _cool_ snowman, a smile on her face and her hands frozen.

Suddenly a ball of snow hit the back of her head, and she fell on her face, a familiar snicker coming from behind her, “I can’t believe you didn’t call me, darling. I’m hurt, deeply.”

Scooping snow, she made her ball as hard as she could, and as she got up and threw it at him, “I knew I wouldn’t have to, you’d show up on your own eventually. You’re freaky like that.”

“Yes, I am.” he winked at her, cleaning up the snow from his hair.

“Kol. _Gross_.”

“So, where’s your knight in shining armor?”

“I have one?”

“Fair enough. I’m guessing he’s still in bed, am I right?”

“Yup. Isn’t he so much fun?”

“Caroline, I’m here, do you really need any more fun?”

“If you put it like that, I think you’re usually a bit _too much_ fun.”

“There’s really no such thing, you’ll learn with time.”

“Sure, oh ancient one, please bless me with your amazing knowledge.” she said sarcastically.

“Ok, first of all, the base of your snowman is atrocious, and mine will defeat yours in a grand battle.”

“You’re on bitch, come at me bro.”

“I like that intensity, but please don’t ever call me that.”

“ _Bitch?_ ”

“No, I’m fairly fond of that word, I meant bro.”

“Well I’m gonna beat your ass, and serve it for dinner.”

“You want to eat my ass? You only need to ask.”

“I...now will stop the trash talk, thanks for ruining that for me, forever.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

It didn’t matter who won, - she did, she totally did and Kol had destroyed her masterpiece in petty revenge, and Caroline would get him back someway, somehow - because now she was freezing, and after kicking Kol out of their property, she went inside prepared to warm herself up. The fireplace in the living room was on, and Klaus was next to it, stoking the fire, and looking damn hot doing it.

“Enjoyed yourself, love?”

“I could’ve enjoyed it more with you…”

“As if you needed me there, when you were with Kol.”

“I was going to say jealousy doesn’t suit you, but it does and I like it.”

“I’m not jealous of my younger brother.”

“Not even a little bit?”

Staring at her unamused he sighed, “Perhaps a tiny, miniscule, bit.”

“Yeah, I knew that. But guess what? Kol isn’t invited to warm me up, and you are. I’m going up, taking a hot, scalding shower, and you’re welcome to join me...or not. It’s _your_ choice. It _always_ is.”

Klaus would rather warm her cold body, than play with her in the snow, but next time he’d definitely do both. While lost in his thoughts, he heard the water being turned on, and basically ran up the stairs. It was about to become a really long shower.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
